Legend of Korra: the surprise
by Zoey X Stark
Summary: Korra has a secret what is it?


**Legend of korra : the surprise**

Chapter 1

OMG I can't believe this I'm… I'm…. I'm… I can't say it. I need to get my head around it first I need to get my head around the fact I'm…

"Korra" yelled mako as he walked up to my room.

"I'm in here mako, I'll be right out" I shouted as fast as I could. I quickly hid the thing I wanted to be so very false.

I walk out of my room and make my way to Mako when suddenly Asami appears.

"Hi Asami" I say

"Hello Korra. You wanted to see me?" Asami says as we walk towards Mako

"Can you take me to the doctor?" I say quickly before we reach Mako.

"Ok Korra" Asami replies

"Korra what are we going to do for our 1 year anniversary tomorrow?" Mako replies while we walk out .

"What about we go to Dinner then go to the beach and watch the sunset?" I say

"Ok Korra , I'll make a reservation for 7.30" Mako says as he walks off.

Chapter 2

Asami and I rode into town and went to see a doctor and he confirmed what I had wished soooo much to be false.

"Are you Sure Doctor?" Asami says with a shocked look on her face.

"Yes I am positive, Korra is 2 months pregnant" The doctor said

I am now still in shock and I don't know how I am going to tell Mako. I know he wants a family but it's not even a year since we got married and now is not the time to have a baby. 1. Because the equalists are still after me and 2. Bolin is ill and is not improving.

"Asami, how am I going to tell Mako?" I say while crying

"Korra, Mako is going to be thrilled just tell him" Asami reassures me.

"Ok lets head back to air temple island" I say while a million thought go through my head

Chapter 3

"Mako are you ready?" I shout into my room

"Yes Korra I'm waiting on you now" Mako replies

I walk out of the bathroom and Mako's face light up like the time he saw me in my wedding dress.

"Wow just Wow" Mako says while walking towards me and before I knew it he was kissing me.

"Lets go Mako, I have a surprise for you" I say as Mako is looking at me wondering what it was.

Before we knew it we had already had dinner and we were sitting on the beach while the water burys our toes in the sand the sun is about to set.

"Mako I have something to tell you" I say worryingly

"Korra you can tell me anything you know that right" Mako says before kissing me on the forehead.

"Mako I'm pregnant" I mumble underneath my breath

"What?" Mako says

"I'm pregnant" I say loud enough

"P-p-p-pregnant" Mako says shocked

"2 months, remember that time on this beach when Bolin got ill and you were upset, well that was the day we became parents" I said trying not to cry.

"That's great Korra, We are going to parents" Mako says with a smile on his face.

Chapter 3

Now all we have to do is tell Tenzin. Pema and the kids will be happy but Tenzin was always Mr serious and he didn't even like me a Mako getting married at the age of 21 but he has only just come around that and it's been a year.

"Pema have you seen Tenzin?" I said to Pema as she walk toward me

"No I haven't. Why?" she replied

"I have some new" I forced out of my mouth " I am 2 months pregnant"

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Pema actually shouted while giving me a hug

"Can you do me a favour and get Tenzin to come and see me if u run into him?" I say trying to postpone to confrontation about my pregnancy.

"I think he is at his office at the council building. I'll call to let him know you're on your way ok?" Pema replies

"That would be good." I say while Mako leads me away to Naga.

"Korra you know Tenzins not going to be mad" Mako says trying to reassure me.

"Yes he will be Mako. He has only just got round to the idea that me and you are in love and married but now a baby is added into the equation especially since the equalists are after me. Its not exactly the best working environment for our child" I reply

"Well Korra you can't help that you got pregnant. It is a natural part of life and it's not like it was planned so I think Tenzin would understand." Mako said trying to make me confident.

Chapter 4

We walked into Tenzin's office and we sat down but the look in Tenzin's eyes hinted that he was having a really bad day.

"Tenzin we have some new for you and we don't think you would understand" I say boldly

"What is it Korra you know you can tell me anything" Tenzin replies

"I am 2 months pregnant with Mako's baby and before you say anything it wasn't planned and even though it wasn't planned Mako and I plan to keep this baby safe" I say trying reassure Tenzin not to be mad.

"congratulations then I wasn't going to be mad because within a year of Pema and I getting married she was pregnant with Jinora so I could criticize" Tenzin said happily.

"Ok well mako and I have to go and collect a couple of things. I will be staying over Mako's apartment tonight if that is Ok because we are going to Visit Bolin with Asami" I say as I stand up.

"That would be fine Korra, I'll tell Pema when I return home" Tenzin says as he is waving us goodbye.

Mako and I walk to the hospital and while waiting for the elevator to some down we start thinking about the baby.

"Korra did Asami know before I did about the baby?" Mako said

"Well I need to check before telling you and Pema was busy with Rohan since he is now 3 or 4 now so I asked Asami if she could take me before our anniversary. I asked her just before you asked what me and you should do for our anniversary" I replied

"Ok but that is a bit annoying that my ex-girlfriend knew about our baby before I did" Mako notified me.

"Mako what have I said about you calling Asami your ex-girlfriend . you know it make me uncomfortable especially since she is my best friend and even though I am your pregnant wife she was still the first person you dated" I replied in anguish

"I'm so sorry Korra I didn't think. I really don't want you to get stressed" Mako said while touching my stomach.

The elevator had arrived and we were well on our way to Bolins room when suddenly a nurse cam up to us and said " your brother is awake and perfectly fine. He had a bad case of chicken pox" as soon as Mako heard that he ran to Bolin's room to see his brother. Before I walked in Mako had already told Bolin the good news.

"congrats Korra" Bolin said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Bolin and thank god you are better I was worried and so was your brother" I replied while hugging Bolin.

"How long was I out for" Bolin asked Mako

"3 months Bolin" Mako replied

"3-3-3 months" Bolin stuttered

"Yes Bolin and you brother has been here every day" I said

"Well me and Korra should be getting of ill see you tomorrow bro" Mako said.

Mako and I walked to his apartment and we just spent our night together watching tv, talking about baby names and thinking about what it would be like to have a little girl with my eyes or a little boy with Mako's nose to pass Mako's scarf down to.

**The end **

Next is **Legend of Korra: 3 month down 6 months to go**

Should be uploaded within the next week or so


End file.
